


At the end of the day

by Misty_fide



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, macriley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_fide/pseuds/Misty_fide
Summary: Post 4x13. Macriley fic.Riley moves out and Mac struggles to improvise that. Angst.Riley Davis POV.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver/Desiree "Desi" Nguyen, Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 166
Kudos: 289





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. I am new to the fandom. I am new to writing stories period. Please be gentle. Comments, kudos, constructive feedback welcome, it will all help me improve.
> 
> I just needed some macriley in my life.
> 
> This is not anti macdesi, its just pro macriley.
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my little fic. It is also my way of returning the favor to all the other amazing fan fic writers out there who have kept me entertained during isolation. Bless you all. xxxx

Riley thanked the real estate agent as she picked up the keys from the counter to her new apartment. She had just signed the lease and handed over the bond for her fresh start. She would have power within the hour and could be moved into the furnished one bedroom top-floor walk up by the end of the day.

Things had moved quickly once they had returned from Washington, where she had watched on with pride as Mac had shared his mother’s findings. She really hoped it would work, and if there was anyone who could change the world, it was Mac. She had also watched Mac and Desi walk in, Desi carrying the folders by his side. She knew they had their issues, and things got fiery between them, but seeing them walk in like that she knew they would be back together again, just like the times before. Clearly they had a chemistry that kept drawing them back.

Riley supposed that he saw her only as a friend, or worse yet like a sister. Riley winced at the thought, the feelings and thoughts she has about Mac were far from sisterly. Sometimes her fingers literally itched to touch him, to run her fingers through his hair, to reach out to him. 

Friends. Yes, that she could do. His friendship is something that she would never put at risk. He meant too much to her.

But it hurt to live with him, to see them together like that. It hurt every time she saw them kiss, saw them touch. She felt her chest tighten, like there was a fist clamped around her heart squeezing, it caused almost a physical pain that she was finding harder and harder to hide. No wonder they called it heartbreak. She knew Bozer had seen right through her, and if she kept this up, so would Desi, or worse yet Mac.

God, she felt pathetic. If Mac ever realised how she felt she would feel ten times even more pathetic, if that was even possible. She didn’t think she could handle the understanding pity she would see in his gentle blue eyes. That would nearly kill her to have him look at her that way.

Even if it weren’t Desi, it would be the next incredible beauty Mac brought into his life. Women were drawn to him, and who could blame them. Angus MacGyver is a good man, an incredible and incredibly special man and he deserved to be loved. Riley wanted only good things for Mac, even if it wasn’t her that was lucky enough to be loved by him.

She had been using her spare time to continue the stressful apartment hunting, she knew that now more than ever she needed to move out. She needed to move out and get over how she feels about him. She loved him, she is in love with him. It had just kind of snuck up on her, and before she knew it, she was in deep. She respected and liked Desi too. They both deserved better than this. Her secretly pining away for a man who did not see her like that, while they were trying to build a future together. She needed to move on. 

Riley breathed deep, now she just needed to let Mac know. She didn’t think he would care too much. After all he’d only been doing her a solid, because she needed somewhere after her breakup with Aubrey. He had just been doing what any good friend would do. In fact, he’d probably be happy and a little relieved about it, she told herself. He’d have more privacy with Desi, and he’d have his home back without her getting in the way anymore.

He wouldn’t be disturbed by her late night video games she played when she needed her mind to settle and yet keep her hands busy. She knew that Desi would definitely be happy to not have her underfoot.

Riley gripped the keys in her hand tighter, closing her eyes as she tried to shut the door on her thoughts. Focus Riley, she told herself. New apartment. Friendship. Work. Do the right thing. This was a good thing. Better for everybody.

+++

Half an hour later, Riley pulled up to the kerb outside Mac’s. Now that she had made the decision she just wanted to move on it, she didn’t want to drag it out or make a big deal out of it. Time to rip the bandaid off.

As Riley opened the front door she yelled ‘Mac? You home? Mac?’.

No answer, only silence. No one was home. Even better. Mac was out and she could do her packing quickly and quietly.

Riley went to Bozer’s old room. She didn’t have much. Which was a little sad when you think about it. But the transition from ex Con to secret spy, and previously a hacker staying off the government radar, meant that she had never really gotten into the habit of accumulating stuff. Nothing that mattered anyway. She had her tech, her clothes, some household basics, and her beloved beauty products. She shamelessly splurged on her bath and shower stuff, her shampoo and conditioner, her nail polish and eyeliners. 

Riley looked at the go-bag Mac had made for in the corner. She paused, conflicted. Should she take it? Mac made it for her. But that was just a Mac way for Mac to cope after his father’s death. No, she would leave it here she decided. If the world was ending she would head here first, because she would be right by Mac’s side helping Mac. 

She counted two suitcases and three boxes. That was the sum total of all her earthly possessions. They were ready to be loaded into the car, it would be a tight squeeze but she calculated that it could probably be done in just one trip.

Riley hauled on the handle of the biggest suitcase and headed for the door, she had just about reached it when it opened and in walked a sweaty Mac and an even sweatier Bozer laughing. From the looks of it they had been playing basketball. His blond hair carelessly pushed back, his cheeks a little pink, his dimples flashing as he smiled and his eyes held a mischievous twinkle. She worked hard to keep her eyes on his face, and tried not to notice how well his workout shirt fitted him, clinging to his muscles and emphasising the lean broadness of his shoulders as they tapered to his slim hips. Dammit he looked so good, so fucking handsome.

‘Oh hey Mac. Hey Bozer. You guys got here just in time to help me load my car!’ said Riley with a hastily pasted smile on her face. Mac looked shocked. Bozer was looking at her with sympathy. This was too much for Riley, and she dropped her gaze from him quickly.

‘Whoah whoah whoah. Hang on a minute. What’s happening Riley? You’re leaving me? I mean, you’re moving out?’ Mac said quickly. His hands up in an unconscious stop gesture.

‘Riley. Riles. Tell me what’s going on? Is everything ok? Let’s talk about this’, Mac pleaded.

‘Everything is okay Mac. Really. I finally found a new apartment and now I can get out of your hair and give you back your privacy. I can’t thank you enough for letting me stay here when I needed it most. It has meant the world to me. But it’s time. I don’t want to outstay my welcome and impose on your generosity any longer. You know what they say about house guests and fish!’, she joked with a small awkward smile.

‘Impose? Outstay your welcome? You are not fish Riley!’ Mac said, probably louder than he intended. Mac paused for a beat and lowered his voice to speak more softly. ‘You don’t have to do this. You don’t have to leave. You are not a guest. You are family. My place is your place. Please stay.’ 

Riley swallowed a sudden lump in her throat. Family. Maybe he does think of me like a sister. The thought made that clamp around her heart squeeze tight again. Time to rip the bandaid off.

She reached up, standing on her tippy toes to give him a tight hug, nestling her face for just a moment into his neck, before letting go. ‘Thank you Mac, I really appreciate you saying that. I know you will always be there for me. But I need to get my life back to normal, as normal as it can ever get, and that starts with having a place of my own, and not crashing at a friends place.’

Mac looked like he was going to say something more, and Riley quickly exchanged a glance with Bozer, silently begging him to help her out here.

‘Hey Riley, let me help you carry stuff and you can tell me all about your new place, does it have a hot tub?,’ said Bozer, grabbing her suitcase, and effectively ending the conversation.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac tries to figure out what is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angus MacGyver POV
> 
> Thanks for reading another chapter!

Mac looked on helplessly as Riley drove away with Bozer. He’d offered to move her boxes into the new apartment but they had both argued that it wasn’t necessary and it was on Bozer’s way home anyway. 

He’d been enjoying having the company of a roommate. It had been so quiet once Bozer moved out. Mac didn’t think he would ever have another roommate either. His job made sure of that. Plus the way he made enemies such as Murdoch and the Ghost, he was a pretty dangerous housemate to have. But when Riley had showed up that night, upset and needing somewhere to stay, he hadn’t hesitated. He knew there wasn’t anything Riley Davis couldn’t handle. She was a woman who constantly surprised him with her brilliance, resilience, beauty, bravery and moxie.

He hadn’t expected to enjoy having her around so much. She was funny with her witty comebacks, it was cute to watch her play video games, with her sassy running commentary and competitiveness. He looked forward to coming home together after work, as they ordered and ate dinner discussing the day. Riley just fitted effortlessly, he felt relaxed and at ease with her. Her presence was comforting, and just knowing she was nearby was something he had grown to rely on.

As these thoughts raced through Mac’s mind, he tried to think of a reason why Riley would want to leave. What was behind this sudden move? Did he do something to make her feel unwanted or uncomfortable? It hadn’t come up in conversation before and he just assumed that she would stay on. If anything, he felt they had gotten closer than ever before, after their recent missions. Especially, when Riley had come to his rescue as he was escaping Phoenix with Scarlett and the Shiva device to infiltrate Codex.

She had saved him and the mission, and helped saved the world. Standing by his side lending him her quiet strength and brilliant mind. He couldn’t have done any of it without her. He had come to count on her, she always had his back and he trusted her with his life. He knew she trusted him because she had risked absolutely everything, turning her back on the Phoenix and the team, based on no evidence but only on her trust of him. That faith and trust had given him the strength to keep going, to keep fighting to save everyone, to make sure he earned and deserved that trust or die trying. 

He felt blindsided. Just the sight of Riley standing there with her suitcase when he walked in had felt wrong. Why had she left? Why didn’t she talk to him about this? Why did this upset him so much?

+++  
Later that evening, as Mac sat by the firepit, he couldn’t stop thinking about Riley leaving him.

Desi wandered out from the kitchen, ‘I cooked, you clean buddy. But first want to join me for a shower? We can make as much noise as we want now and we won’t get interrupted!’, she said with a cheeky smile.

Desi had just shrugged and smiled when Mac had told her over dinner that Riley had moved out.

‘It’s nice that it’s just us again’, she said looping her arm through his as she sat beside him on the step.

‘I thought you liked Riley?’ Mac asked confused, he could feel that a hard edge had crept into his voice.

‘I do Mac, I do. She’s great and I’m glad she’s part of our team. Still we work together everyday, and then for us all to live together too? It’s a lot. I also think we really need this. If we are serious about trying to make this work, a little more space for just us is needed’, said Desi carefully.

Mac nodded. Rationally, he knew Desi had a point, and so did Riley. So why did it feel so wrong?

‘No, you go ahead without me, I’ll do the dishes in a minute. I just need a little more time to think,’ he said.

‘Codex?’ asked Desi as she stood to get up.

Mac nodded again, although that wasn’t exactly true. Mac was trying to sort through his thoughts. Why was he so upset that Riley left? Was it because he had lost so many other family members lately, his father, his Aunty Gwen, and in a strange way he felt like he lost his mother all over again, as he had only just really gotten to know who she really was. Why did Riley leave so suddenly? Was she really okay? Did Bozer know something? 

He sighed and looked at the night stars. Something was going on and he was going to find answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. As I said earlier. I am new to this fandom, and entirely new to fanfic and writing stories in general.
> 
> Comments, kudos and constructive feedback are all welcome.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley Davis POV.
> 
> Riley and Bozer talk. Riley starts on Part B of her plan - moving on.

‘Home sweet home. Thanks for the helping hand Bozer’ said Riley as she cracked open a cold beer for each of them to toast the move.

‘Anytime Riley’, giving a little salute with his beer. ‘I want you to know I totally get why you moved out of Mac’s place’.

‘Stop Bozer. Please.’ Riley said quietly, massaging the back of her neck with her free hand as she tried to ease the tension in her neck and shoulders.

‘You did the right thing you know… getting out of there’ Bozer stepped closer to Riley and placed his hands softly on her shoulders in a reassuring gesture.

God this is embarrassing, kill me now she thought, as she looked at him. Am I that transparent? This had been a really hard day for her and she wasn’t in the mood to talk about her feelings for Mac. Feelings she knows she shouldn’t have, she’s not allowed to have. Feelings that will never be reciprocated. She felt that invisible fist clamp tight around her heart again and squeeze. And she definitely didn’t want to talk about her sad pathetic unrequited love for Mac with Bozer, his best and oldest friend in the world, who knows him better than anybody. But she really needed to talk to somebody. 

‘Uh huh’ said Riley as she stepped away from Bozer. ‘I’m doing the right thing because I’m an idiot who went and fell in love with my best friend, who is also my work colleague and my roommate. A guy who has a cool and beautiful girlfriend. A guy who sees me like a sister or… or…’, Riley searched her mind for the right word, ‘Or like a paperclip! They’re useful and he likes having them around! Yeah, I’m a trusty handy reliable paperclip and guys like Mac don’t fall in love with paperclips.’ Riley emphasised that last word with a hard toss of her bottle cap into the trash can.

Bozer looked at her with his sympathetic brown eyes, and he stepped closer again, this time drawing her into a big warm hug.

‘Yeah that,’ he paused, ‘And because we all know Mac’s place is haunted right! I mean come on, I don’t know how I managed to live there that long. I’m telling you that there’s some exorcist poltergeist spookiness going on!’, laughed Bozer as he pulled back from the hug to smile at Riley.

Riley gave a surprised little giggle and leaned in for another quick hug.

‘Now let’s get one thing straight here Miss Riley Davis. You are no damn paperclip. You are Riley Davis. Artemis. Hacker Extraordinaire, super spy and all round badass okay? And anyone, I mean anyone would be the luckiest man alive to be with you. You know what you need?’ asked Bozer.

‘What’s that?’ she prompted, even as she silently counted herself lucky to have the good friends she has in her life.

‘You need a night out. You need a wingman, no - a hype man! A wing hype man! Go Riley! Go Riley!’ he chanted pumping his hands in the air. ‘You need to celebrate life. You deserve it. I mean you really deserve it. You just helped save the world again, you have had drone missiles shot at you, high speed pursuits, shootouts, a nuclear bomb explosion, you infiltrated a top secret organisation and hidden underground bunkers. You have survived an actual bomb that was dropped on you only to then flee from a burning building. And knowing you, the most stressful part of all of this has been moving out of Mac’s.’

Bozer had been pacing excitedly back and forth as he spoke, and he stopped to look back at Riley. ‘I know just the thing. Leanna and I will pick you up at 7pm sharp’. He pointed some finger guns at her as backed out of the room to leave.

‘Hey, no! I didn’t agree to anything!’ she called after him.

‘What was that?’ Bozer cupped a hand to his ear, ‘You’re the best Bozer, I can’t wait! This will be soooo much fun!’ he said in a high-pitched girly voice that made Riley smirk and shake her head at him.

‘7pm sharp. Dress sexy!’ he said waving goodbye. Riley thought she could hear him mutter under his breath ‘A paperclip?!’.

Bozer was right, moping around here wasn’t going to change anything. Mac and Desi were probably curled up together, cuddling on the couch. Mac would have on his comfiest grey sweatpants and an old baseball shirt. He’s probably got a day dreamy look on his face as he thinks about something, completely unrelated to the movie. A way to save dolphins, or a way to de-weaponise and recreate the Shiva device into a renewable power source on a scale that could power homes and cities across the world. Saving the whole planet and preventing climate change in one foul swoop. Something simple like that. She didn’t think there was any problem that Mac's brilliant mind couldn’t solve. 

Then she thought about her night alone in an empty apartment. Then another night. And another night. She was one sad paperclip alright.

Bozer was right, she needed to celebrate life by living it. This was a good thing. A fresh start. Part A of her plan was done - move out. Now for Part B - move on. Or at least pretend to. Fake it till you make it, right?

+++

‘Boze, you are a dead man walking’, Riley threatened as she looked around the room. ‘Leanna, say your last goodbye now before I kill him!’

Bozer ducked behind Leanna, shamelessly using her as a body shield from Riley.

‘Dude. What the hell! Speed dating? Really? Things are that bad? I got dressed up for this? Hell. No.’ Riley reached into her side bag, pulling out her rig quickly.

‘Look Riley, speed dating is a perfectly normal and acceptable way to meet people. Look on the bright side, you go on 12 dates that are only 4 minutes long. You never know, you might meet someone, you lock eyes, and bada-bing bada-boom chemistry!’ said Bozer poking his head out from behind Leanna.

‘I’m so sorry Riley. I didn’t know this was going to happen. I would have talked him out of it if I knew!’ apologised Leanna, narrowing her eyes at Bozer in a way that made him gulp a little nervously.

‘Bozer, didn’t you fail Chemistry? I don’t need 4 minutes with each of them to tell you that I am not a match for any of those chuckleheads in there. I can tell you right now. Four of them are married and cheating. I’m pretty sure two of them are gay. Three of them live with their mothers. All of them have lied about their age, height and occupation or income. One of them just got out of prison. And BTW none of them do any of the adventure sports they listed on their hobbies’, she said with more than a hint of sarcasm in her voice, as she looked up from her laptop.

‘Wait, what?!’ exclaimed Bozer with wide eyes. ‘How do you know all that? We just got here? How do you know I failed Chemistry? That wasn’t my fault, I blame Mac for that’.

‘While you were talking I hacked the public wifi and all their phones.’ Riley looked down again, ‘Oops, one of them just found out his mistress is pregnant. We are done here. Now let’s try and salvage tonight by getting a beer and playing a little pool.’ Riley packed her rig away and walked towards the door.

Bozer shuddered, ‘You are one scary lady sometimes Riley Davis. I’m glad you are on our side.’

+++

Riley waved goodnight to Leanna and Bozer, and entered her apartment building. It was only a little late, but her heels were killing her. What a waste, she thought. I got this dressed up for that. The short figure hugging LBD was one of her faves, besides not needing to be ironed, it clung to her in all the right places and emphasised her curves.

Part B of her plan, moving on, was going to be harder than she thought. Despite Leanna and Bozer’s best efforts tonight to distract her and despite her own best efforts to ‘fake it till she makes it’, she was pretty sure she had been entirely unconvincing. She had smiled in all the right places and laughed at all the right jokes. But her heart still ached, and she couldn’t quite hide her sadness.

It’s tiring to pretend that she doesn’t want to just curl up in a corner and cry. Even though she had only just moved out. Even though Mac is in love with someone else. Even though she is just a trusty paperclip to Mac. She missed him. She already missed the sound of him tinkering away on something. She missed his voice as he shared his random and sometimes lengthy little science stories and lessons. She missed that his face was the first and last she saw everyday. 

As she climbed the stairs up to her apartment, tired and distracted by her thoughts of Mac, she misplaced her heel on the step and felt herself slip and fall backwards. As she fell, Riley heard herself let out an involuntary little squeak as her arms flailed uselessly to try and catch a rail. She closed her eyes and prepared for impact on the hard steps and floor below her.

But all she felt were strong warm arms closing around her and catching her mid-fall. Riley carefully peeked one eye open and looked at one of the muscular arms holding her securely. Yes, very strong arms indeed.

‘I’ve got you darlin’. You're alright. Steady there now’ said a deep sexy voice, right next to her ear.

Riley reached out to grab a railing and stood up slowly as the strong arms released her, and turned to thank her saviour. Good god. Wow. Just wow. Riley’s heart might be taken, it might be crushed and broken, but it was reassuring to know that clearly her hormones were still working just fine, thank you very much.

‘Umm… thank you so much. You totally saved me. I would be in a whole world of hurt right now if you hadn’t caught me.’ Riley couldn’t help but notice how tall he was as she thanked him. She was two steps higher and still had to look up at him.

‘No worries at all love. I would be happy to catch you anytime you feel like falling into my arms. The name is Magnus by the way’, as he offered his hand for a handshake with a cheerful grin and what was clearly an Australian accent.

Riley shook his hand, her tiny hand completely enveloped by his large hand, and found herself disarmed by his natural easy charm and deep voice. The accent didn’t hurt either. He was tall and muscular, with the build of a professional athlete, with thick blond hair that was just a little too long. He looked like an Australian Thor. A Viking from down under.

‘I’m Riley. Riley Davis. I just moved in today. It’s been a long day and I was a bit distracted and not paying attention. Thank you again for saving me. So, let me guess, Australian?’ she asked. It didn’t hurt to know more about her handsome new neighbour.

‘Bingo! I’m from the Sunny Coast in Queensland, that’s the Sunshine Coast to you tourists’, he said with a grin.

‘The Sunshine Coast? Truly? That doesn’t sound real, like… ah… Rainbow Beach’, she joked back.

Magnus let out a burst of laughter, ‘Well actually, Rainbow Beach is just down the road a bit from the Sunny Coast. Named for the multi-coloured sands, not rainbows, but it’s still some bloody beautiful country’.

‘What! Seriously? Is there a Daydream Island? Wait, what about a Kangaroo Island? Tell me more about this magical fairy tale land of yours.’

+++

Riley closed her apartment door. Magnus lived just across the hall and he was great. Handsome, charming, funny, easy going and refreshingly direct. He’d already asked her out on a date for tomorrow night. Part B of her plan, moving on was in action.

But it didn’t stop her traitorous heart from missing Mac any less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Any and all hacking abilities I give Riley are pure fiction and absolute gibberish. I only know that turning it off and turning it back on again solves most of my computer needs.
> 
> I’m an aussie, so I couldn’t help myself, when I created a new love interest for Riley, I am blatantly picturing Chris Hemsworth.
> 
> Yes all those places really exist in Australia :)
> 
> Thank you so much for continuing to read my little fic. I'm hoping you enjoy it!


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus MacGyver POV.
> 
> Mac wants to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for making it this far!
> 
> It's my first ever fic, and I appreciate any kudos, comments and constructive feedback. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Matty just finished briefing the team. This time it was just a simple mission, NASA were trialling some new toys and wanted Mac to come and take a quick look at them. Pretty straightforward but Matty insisted that both he and Desi go, just in case there was any kind of trouble.

The rest of the team were tasked to keep looking for clues on Codex back at HQ. Mac found himself suggesting that Riley should come too, she could probably code better than any of the NASA guys anyway. He thought she would really enjoy it too. Matty had given the okay, but Riley had said that she was good working from HQ, if Mac needed her she could do what she needed to do from here remotely.

First she leaves him suddenly, moving out without any warning. Now this, avoiding going on missions with him? Something was very wrong and Mac had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach he was losing her for real.

He didn’t know what happened, or what he’d done but even just thinking about losing Riley created that pit in his stomach. He felt his hands fist and his jaw clench reflexively. He needed to talk to her. To understand the problem so that maybe he could fix it. Because that’s what he does.

As they were leaving the briefing room Mac called out ‘Hey Riley. Got a minute?’. He could see Desi stop and look back curiously, but Mac nodded and gave a little wave indicating that all was okay and she left.

Riley turned in surprise towards him, ‘Sure Mac, what do you need?’

Mac led them into an empty office for privacy. Riley leaned against a table with her arms crossed in front of her, her head tilted on a slight angle as she looked up at him with her beautiful hazel eyes, that today were more green than brown. Her hair was tucked up in a casual messy bun, with some strands gently framing her heart shaped face. Her hair dipped a bold red at the ends.

He watched her eyes closely as he spoke. ‘I need the truth Riles. What’s going on? You left me and moved out just like that,’ he said, giving a quick snap of his fingers. ‘Now I feel like you’re avoiding me. Can you honestly tell me that the Riley Davis I know and love, doesn’t want to check out NASA? Did I do something?’.

Mac searched Riley’s eyes for an answer, for any clues as to how she was feeling, what she was thinking.

He had always known that Riley Davis played her cards close to her chest. She was guarded and surprisingly a little shy. Though you would never know it to look at her. Beautiful, strong, and terrifyingly brilliant at what she did. More importantly, she was someone who always did the right thing, no matter what. She was always thinking about others and looking out for him. He recalled all the times he started to get overwhelmed and how she would centre and focus him. 

Riley was too important to him to lose. Mac knew he needed her in his life. She was the very first person he went to when Russ wanted to get the gang back together. The way she had leapt over the counter to join him still made him smile. But more than her skills, it was Riley he needed.

‘Oh Mac,’ sighed Riley. ‘You didn’t do a single damn thing wrong. That’s the truth. Hey. Look at me. You are not losing me. I’m still here. I will always be here for you Mac. That will never change’.

Mac watched as Riley bit her bottom lip as she paused. It looked like she needed a moment to think of the words she wanted to say next. 

She quickly licked her lips before continuing, ‘But I do need my own space and so do you and Desi. It’s way unhealthy man, for me to be a permanent third wheel and cramp your style. As for avoiding you at work, I swear it’s not that. I would totally love to go to NASA with you, but I have plans tonight that I don’t want to cancel,’ she said with a mischievous smile on her lips.

Mac mentally kicked himself for noticing her lips again, where was this coming from?

‘Riley I’m so sorry you felt like a third wheel. I get it. I just wished you’d talked to me. I’m here for you too just like you have always been there for me. I just want you to know that if you ever change your mind, my door is always open’.

‘Like literally Mac, you never lock the damn thing!’ said Riley rolling her eyes.

Mac felt a little better having talked to Riley but he still didn’t feel happy. It still didn’t feel right.

‘So these other plans you don’t want to cancel? What’s his name?’ Mac joked offhandedly.

He wasn’t prepared for the sudden pit that dropped in his stomach, that felt like a kick in the guts, when she smiled shyly and said, ‘His name is Magnus’.


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Desi.
> 
> Angus MacGyver POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the amazing encouragement! It means a lot to me and pushes me to keep going and to keep working hard to improve.
> 
> As a first time fanfic writer you guys have made sharing my writing (which is super scary!) into such a great experience.
> 
> Comments, kudos and constructive feedback is all welcome!

Mac switched on the engine and backed out of the driveway. He was on his way to dinner at Desi’s tonight, something about his kitchen being inadequate. They had returned from their visit to NASA earlier than anticipated with plenty of time to have a much needed date night. 

It had been a good day at NASA, it had been a nice change to do the kind of work that their cover as a Think Tank would actually do. The team at NASA had a working prototype that had suddenly stopped working, and they’d wanted the Phoenix Foundation to take a look to see if it was their calculations or sabotage. It turned out to be a relatively simple error, they hadn’t accounted for some physio-chemical factors that impacted the chemical stability and energy conversion efficiency of the solar cells. 

For some reason he kept thinking about today at NASA and chemical stability, something was niggling at him. He tried to relax and just focus on tonight. His mind worked better when he let it wander and didn’t push.

Tonight, would be their first real date night since that attempted double date with Riley and Aubrey, which had turned out to be a disaster. Things had been rocky ever since. Being honest, they had never had the most stable relationship in the first place. 

It didn’t help that his own life was so turbulent. He’d had loss after loss, and blow after blow. He felt like he was reeling and spinning, never quite able to regain his feet. Everyday was a struggle just to keep his head above water and not drown in the pain. His father had died, sacrificing his life to save him. In learning more about his brilliant, caring, and idealistic mother, he felt like he had lost her all over again. 

He allowed his mind to think for just a moment about how different his life might have been if she had lived. His dad would have been around. His Aunt Gwen would never have had to sacrifice her life too to save his. He would have had a family. 

Mac’s felt a stinging in his eyes, as they welled from the pain of what could have been. It was too dangerous to go down that path of what-ifs. Too painful. It made him feel lost and more alone than ever. He felt his chest tighten and his breathing get shallow.

He swallowed heavily and took a deep breath, to refocus his mind. These weren’t thoughts to have in your head before going to meet your… girlfriend?... was she his girlfriend?... for dinner. Their relationship with each other had never been more tenuous and undefined, nor as fragile and unstable.

Suddenly, it clicked. Pieces fell into place, like when he solved an equation. He knew what his subconscious mind had been trying to tell him.

+++

Desi looked as gorgeous as ever, wearing her signature red lipstick, in a fitted white strapless dress that showed off her collection of tattoo’s that she made so sexy and so her. She had also never seemed so expressionless. Her face turned to stone as she listened.

‘I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Desi... I’m sorry about so many things... I was wrong to say I love you, when I did and the way I did,’ Mac found himself fiddling with his napkin as he took the plunge and continued. 

‘I do love and care for you, but it’s not the way you want, and it’s not the way you deserve... I… I keep trying to make this work... and I only keep hurting you more and more. It’s not fair on either of us. You are an amazing and beautiful woman, but together we are too unstable... My life is a mess... I’m a mess,’ Mac confessed. He searched Desi’s eyes for a response, but saw only more stone-faced silence.

Mac pushed on. There was no going back now, and he knew this needed to be final. No grey areas, no way for them to pick up the threads to start again. 

‘This is what I want... and what I need. I think I was holding onto the fantasy of us because I was afraid of being alone. You have been there for me... You have tried to be... as much as I would let you… and you deserve better than this’, Mac spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. He didn’t want to cause any more pain than he already was.

The silence was deafening, as Mac waited for Desi to say something, anything.

‘You are right Mac. I do deserve better.’ Desi said quietly, after what seemed an eternity, with resignation in her eyes.

‘Do you think we could go back to being friends?’ he asked so softly it was nearly a whisper.

‘Were we ever really friends?’ she returned unhappily, ‘I think we skipped that stage, Mac.’

They both looked at each other in silence, punctuated only by the sound of their breathing, both knowing the answer already.

Mac watched as Desi gracefully stood up from the table and turned to look out the window, considering the horizon in front of her. She seemed to come to some inner decision as she nodded her head.

Mac quickly got up to stand by her side. He needed to know she was okay. 

‘You’re right... We don’t work, and we both deserve better… I’ve been approached with an opportunity. I wasn’t sure before but I am now. I’m going to take it. I think this is best for both of us... and what I need too.’ she said, finally turning to look up at him. 

He could see the tears gathered in her eyes, and she brushed them away carelessly. Mac’s hand reached up to touch her face before he could help it, it tore him apart to know that he was the cause of those tears, but Desi’s quick reflexes caught his hand before he could touch her.

‘It’s fine Mac. Really... I will be fine... We both will be.’ Still holding his hand she moved decisively and guided him to her front door, calmly handing him his jacket, wallet and keys from the side table. She maintained her gentle hold on his hand as she opened the door and walked them through onto the front stoop.

‘Mac, you are one of a kind, and we have had a hell of a ride. Take care of yourself okay? … And stop with the spritzers, they are just embarrassing alright?’ she said with a small tight smile, that looked more like a grimace. Letting go of his hand, she reached up to give him a quick hard hug, and the briefest of kisses on his cheek, and just as swiftly she let him go.

‘Goodbye Mac.’ With one last long look, Desi shut the front door, leaving Mac standing there stunned and looking at a closed door.

On autopilot, Mac got back into his car. He felt himself fold a little, as if all the air had left his body. Closing his eyes, he bowed his head on the steering wheel, and allowed the feelings of grief from the end of a relationship, of pain from hurting someone he cared about, and of guilt from his part in the failure of their relationship to wash over him.

Mac started the car and drove towards home, his thoughts still whirling. For a relationship that had started unexpectedly, like a chemical reaction, and wildly explosive in its nature, it had ended with barely a whimper. 

He had expected anger and shouting. Not this. Not this quiet acceptance. Their relationship had always been passionate, their forces constantly at odds with each other but unable to stay apart. This lack of reaction only added to the finality of it, that neither of them were willing nor able to fight for their relationship. Just like that, they simply ceased to be. Their connection severed efficiently and mechanically. 

Two hearts that had nothing left to give each other and nothing left to fight for. 

Now that those feelings of grief, pain and guilt had washed through him, he just felt numb and empty. 

On his way over tonight, he had come to finally realise that their relationship was an unstable element. In some atoms, the binding energy is not strong enough to hold the nucleus together, making it unstable. Unstable atoms will lose neutrons and protons as they attempt to become stable, causing them to decay. As the nucleus decays and disintegrates in its attempt to become stable, it emits radiation. 

Like an unstable atom, their binding energy was just not strong enough to make them stable. It was based on sex, adrenalin, and a fear of being alone. Theirs was a high risk profession, where they faced life and death situations regularly, and perhaps it was this aspect that made them cling to each other, a way of reaffirming they were still alive. Together, like an unstable element decaying, they were radioactive, making each other sicker, in their attempts to stay together. 

Relationships, like atoms, are about balance. A relationship needed more than sex, adrenalin and fear to form a stable element. He understood now, that to bind two people together in a way that was lasting and stable, you needed more. You needed trust, honesty, teamwork, communication, acceptance, understanding and love.

Breaking through the numbness, was the knowledge that he had done the right thing. The right thing for both of them. It had been the right thing to do, no matter how much it hurt. Desi would move on with a new job, a new future, a fresh start. 

Mac thought about how, despite everything he had lost, he still had so much to be thankful for and so much to live for, he had Riley, he had Bozer, he had his work, and he had a world to try and save. 

A tiny spark of hope flared in his chest, and he breathed a little more freely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly know little about chemistry so I did my research, hopefully I understood what I was reading and didn’t muck it up too much lol.


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley goes on a date!
> 
> Riley Davis POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a first time writer you guys have made sharing my writing (which is super scary!) into such a great experience. Thank you so much!
> 
> Comments, kudos and constructive feedback is all welcome!

Riley giggled as she struggled to take a lick of her ice-cream cone and keep hold of the gigantic teddy bear Magnus had won for her.

‘Let me help with that sweetheart,’ Magnus said gallantly with a grin, as he relieved her of the enormous stuffed toy, tucking it easily under his left arm, before reaching out casually to hold her hand with his free hand.

‘My hero! Coming to my rescue again!’, Riley said with a flirty smile, looking up at him. 

Tonight had been the most fun she had had in a long time. Magnus had chosen the Pier for their date, and they had been acting like big kids all night, competing at arcade games, eating street stall food messily, going on all the rides, even the carousel. Riley, had doubled over in laughter at the incongruity of seeing this 6 foot plus of pure muscle, riding a teeny unicorn on the carousel beside her.

Over the course of the evening, Riley had come to know her handsome neighbour a bit better. Magnus was an honest to god Fireman. He and his little brother Levi, were raised by a single mum in Australia, after she split from his American dad when they were little. He had dual citizenship, which was how he was able to live and work in the US. He’d also been a firefighter in Australia, and part of the contingent of Australian firefighters who came over to lend their expertise and help when California was burning. He’d reconnected with his dad during this time, and his little brother had dreams of Hollywood as an actor, so he’d made the big move to look after his little brother and support his dreams.

He was drop-dead gorgeous, playful, open, charming and confident. He was also a genuinely good guy, who was driven to help people. When he wasn’t running into burning buildings, or hanging with his brother or the fire squad, he volunteered at a youth centre teaching boxing and surfing. He was passionate about his work, sharing his enthusiasm about backburning practices he wanted to bring into the US, based on ancient techniques used for thousands of years by the Aboriginal peoples in Australia. His deep respect for their culture and ways obvious.

He was also a physically affectionate person by nature. Holding her hand in his larger one, or casually wrapping an arm around her shoulders or waist when they walked. It was nice and something Riley thought she could get used to very quickly. 

He was basically perfect. If he had a flaw she had yet to find it. It was a little intimidating actually.

The only sour notes of the evening were when she had to lie to him about what she did. But there was little she could do about that.

They walked up the stairs to their floor, laughing about the evening, before coming to a halt in front of her door.

‘Well here we are.’ Riley smiled, feeling nervous now. This was the kiss or not to kiss part of the date. She wasn’t ready for more.

‘Thank you for a really wonderful evening. I had a great time. I honestly haven’t had that much fun in a long time, or laughed that much,’ she continued.

‘Well that’s just criminal, because you have a beautiful smile that should never be hidden’, he said his warm gaze flicking between her lips and her eyes. 

Magnus leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Testing for a reaction. Riley placed her hand on his bicep silently encouraging him, and with that he kissed her again, deeper and more firmly. Gently crowding her back against her door as he kissed her, he wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her close against his hard body. 

‘I have wanted to do that all night’, he whispered, his voice sexy and deep in her ear. He released her from his arms, and smiled down at her, as she gazed up at him breathlessly. 

‘G’night beautiful, I will call you tomorrow’, he said with a wink, releasing her from his firm hold and heading to his door.

As Riley drifted off to sleep with a little smile on her face, she realised that for the first time in a long time, she hadn’t thought about Mac once all night. 

+++

The next morning Riley walked into the briefing room, ready to start another day. 

‘Hey everyone’, she greeted, before setting her backpack down and taking a chair. She looked up, sensing a tension in the air. What was going on? Russ and Matty were in the corner talking to Desi quietly, it looked like Mac was late as usual. She cast an enquiring look at Bozer. He gave the most miniscule of nods back. Okay. That didn’t help.

Riley almost felt Mac arrive before she saw him walk in the room. She was always hyper aware of his presence, of his voice. Her attention unconsciously gravitated to him. It has always made her feel a little like a creeper, but she couldn’t seem to turn it off. 

He was quiet. Taking a spot in the back of the room, standing with his legs shoulder width apart, arms crossed in front of his chest, and his cobalt blue eyes concentrated on Desi. He looked stiff and uncomfortable. What was going on? 

‘Okay everyone, now that Blondie is here we can start,’ said Matty with her usual tartness.

‘Right. So, sadly I have a little announcement to make.’ Russ began.

‘I’m leaving Phoenix guys. I’ve got another job. This is my last week,’ Desi said quickly. Studiously avoiding looking in Mac’s direction.

‘Yes. Well. That’s the announcement, I guess. Thank you Desi. You will be sorely missed. You have been an invaluable asset, and we are going to find it hard to replace you,’ Russ continued.

‘You have saved everyone’s lives in this room any number of times, and to say goodbye, we are throwing some farewell drinks later this week.’

‘That’s really not necessary Russ,’ protested Desi.

‘Oh it really is,’ he’d retorted.

+++

The next day at work, Riley was still trying to wrap her head around it all. Desi leaving the Phoenix. It looked like they had really broken up for good this time. It was going to be an uncomfortable week all round until Desi left.

She had found it hard to get a read on how Mac was feeling. She’d checked in with him yesterday to see if he was okay. But he’d only responded with a small smile and nod. She guessed he would talk to her about it when he was ready.

It was a weird day at the Phoenix. Quiet and absent one blue-eyed genius. It was eerily quiet on the Codex front, and the team redoubled their efforts to gathering and hunting down any intel they could find. 

Matty had told the team that morning Mac wasn’t coming in today. He was sick with the flu. 

Desi had snorted doubtfully when she heard, but Riley believed Mac. She couldn’t help but worry about him. He wasn’t the sort to lie about something like that. She determined then she would finish up early and check in on him at home.

+++

‘Mac? Hellooooo Mac? It’s me Riley!’ she called as she let herself in through his permanently unlocked front door. She had grabbed some chicken soup and basic flu medicine on her way over, just in case. Mac rarely ever got sick. Wounded, yes. Sick, nuh uh. 

‘Mac?’ she called again louder, placing down the soup and medicine on the kitchen bench, her eyes searching the place for him. She headed towards his bedroom and knocked on his door, not getting any response she opened it tentatively and poked her through the doorway. As soon as her eyes locked onto Mac’s sleeping form, she raced quickly to his side, kneeling on the floor beside his bed, placing her hand on his forehead. Mac was out of it, shivering and shaking, his skin burning hot to the touch and flushed. 

‘Oh Mac. You poor baby, you are really sick. Don’t worry, I’m here, you’ll be okay,’ she didn’t think he could hear her, but she felt the need to say it anyhow to let him know he wasn’t alone. 

Softly, she brushed his hair damp with sweat off his forehand, stroking her hand through his hair. Her other hand re-checking his forehead, as she looked at him assessingly. He was burning hot, his clothes were soaked through with sweat, as were his sheets that had tangled around him. He was flushed and his long eyelashes were fluttering against his cheeks as if he were having a really vivid dream. 

She needed to get some Tylenol into him, reduce his body temperature, get him into clean dry sheets and clean dry clothes, and keep him hydrated. Riley quickly collected the Tylenol and a glass of water. 

‘Mac, hey Mac, you need to wake up,’ she said gently, giving him a little shake. ‘I need you to sit up so you can take this medicine.’ Mac stirred a little, rolling towards her. 

‘That’s it, wake up Mac, come on,’ she crooned, stroking his hair as she coaxed Mac into opening his eyes.

‘Riley?’ he croaked hoarsely, his normally alert ocean blue eyes, dull and bleary. 

‘Hi there,’ she said smiling softly at him, ’You need to take this okay? It will help you feel better.’ Removing her hand from his hair, she carefully placed her arms underneath him to help him sit up, and handed him the tablets and the glass of the water. Mac swallowed the tablets with a sip of water and gratefully returned the glass of water, his hand trembling, as another shiver rolled through his body.

‘Mac, we need to get your temperature down okay. If I help you to the shower, can you cool down there for a few minutes? I need to change your bed too, all of your sheets are soaked through,’ Riley explained to Mac. She hoped that she was strong enough to help carry him to the shower.

Mac just nodded, his blue eyes struggling to stay open, as he huddled further into the bed shivering and shaking.

+++

Riley sat beside Mac, gently stroking his hair again. It had been a long evening but they got there. His temperature had finally dropped, the shivering had stopped, and his colour was starting to return to normal. He just looked exhausted. He was sleeping a little now, breathing more evenly.

Riley had done her best to take care of him this evening. She’d thought about calling Bozer over to help her with Mac, but she knew he hated having a fuss being made over him or being vulnerable like this in front of others. Mac was a caretaker, and he wasn’t used to being taken care of.

It had been a struggle to get him to the shower in his boxers, and there had been a few awkward moments when she’d had to help get him out of clothes. She’d tried her hardest not to notice the smooth expanse of chest, and the way his back muscles rippled as he moved. She’d closed her eyes and turned her back to give him privacy, as he leaned on her for support while he was changing out of the wet boxers into clean ones. She was able to help him into the rest of his clothes fairly easily after that. 

There now, he was all tucked up into bed. She’d even managed to get him to drink some Gatorade to help rehydrate him quicker. Her job was done, but she found herself reluctant to leave him. In his sleep his handsome face looked younger, softer, and more vulnerable. Her heart ached to think of all that he had gone through recently. He’d faced so much stress, so many losses, it was no wonder he was sick. Stress had a way of getting out. There was only so much stress a body can handle, before something gives. 

She continued to stroke his hair, she couldn’t resist it and he seemed to find it soothing. So much had happened to him, that she couldn’t help worrying about him. His father was gone, his mother, his aunty, and now Desi. 

She remembered back to Berlin, when he’d saved her from being crushed from an unexploded bomb that weighed a tonne, pulling her out of its path in the nick of time, holding her tight to him. She’d been so frightened, certain she was about to die, and when they didn’t, she’d found it even harder to let go of him. She’d felt safe in his arms, protected. She remembered too a little later, his confession that he regretted being alone. 

That moment had released something inside of her, she didn’t even know she’d been trying to deny. She knew then, at that very moment, that she couldn’t lie to herself anymore about how she felt about Mac. She loved him. She’d loved him for a long while she suspects, but somehow she’d kept ignoring it. That moment and the very thought of Mac dying and alone, had cracked her heart wide open and she hadn’t been able to put it back together again since.

She sighed, it was time to go and let him rest. 

‘Hey Mac, hey you... I’m going now and you need to rest. I will be back in the morning. Your phone is just there beside you. Call me anytime if you need me, and I will come straight back. I promise.’ She withdrew her hand from his hair and started to stand, when his hand reached up and grabbed hers.

‘Stay?’ he asked, his voice still hoarse and scratchy. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking as they adjusted to the light. ‘Please?’

Riley was silent for a moment, then nodded. How could she say no to that face? She took off her shoes, and climbed in on the other side of the bed, laying down next to him. While she’d settled herself, he had rolled over onto his side so that he was facing her.

He reached for her hand again, lacing his fingers through hers and bringing it close to his chest to hold, before falling back into a peaceful sleep. Sleep followed soon after for Riley, lulled by the rhythm of his breathing.


	7. Chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A farewell for Desi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you all so much for your amazing comments and kudos. It gives me life! 
> 
> Just one chapter today, but the remaining ones should, hopefully, come quicker now as they are all half written.

The next morning at the Phoenix HQ, Mac found himself unable to stop his gaze from returning to Riley while they worked and went about their business as usual. She was gently poking fun at Bozer and his AI, her smile bright and looking sexy as hell. She was wearing skin tight black leather pants and a tight black singlet that slid up her midriff revealing her toned stomach, the tanned expanse of skin emphasising the swell of her hips, as she casually leaned forward to quickly snatch something from Bozers’ grasp with a little smirk. Her hair, casually piled on top of her head in a sexy unruly mass of curls. 

He’d woken up this morning with Riley. Her head snuggled into the crook of his arm, her legs intertwined with his. An early riser, and not someone who was able to stay in bed, he’d found himself staying still, not wanting to move and wake her. Enjoying the sensation of having her so close, of feeling her soft warm skin against his. She was so beautiful. He’d never really had the chance before to truly appreciate her beauty up close like this. Her eyelashes, dark and incredibly long, her full lips had held a gentle curve to them as if she’d found something amusing in her dreams. Her skin beautifully smooth and soft, and her cheekbones something off the cover of a magazine.

His mind had replayed bits and pieces of the night before, of Riley taking care of him, of how safe and loved he’d felt. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had ever looked after him like that. He remembered again the wave of warmth, tenderness and gratitude he’d felt towards the beautiful woman in his arms and he’d unconsciously clasped her tighter to him. 

Unfortunately, that was all it had taken to rouse Riley from her sleep, and he’d watched as she’d blinked her eyes slowly waking, her body automatically starting to stretch sleep stiffened limbs. He’d known the moment she’d realised that they were so intimately embraced. She’d gasped and pulled away, a blush rising to stain her face. Mac had immediately missed the warmth and softness of her body.

‘Morning sunshine’, he’d said with a smile.

‘Mac! You look good. I mean… you look much better. Are you feeling better?’, Riley had asked sitting up, her hands going to her hair which had escaped the confines of her bun in the night. 

He’d thanked her profusely for looking after him last night, and Riley had brushed it off saying ‘Of course, what are friends for’, before dashing out the door to go home and get changed for work. He hadn’t wanted her to go and at that moment Mac knew how much he missed Riley living here with him. His coolly logical mind, coming to the awareness that he was more upset about her leaving him, than he was about the break up with Desi. 

Mac realised he hadn’t been paying attention to something Russ had been saying, he’d been so distracted by his thoughts of Riley. 

‘Sorry, Russ, you will have to go over it again, my head is still a little foggy from the flu.’ Mac lied quickly to cover his distraction, this magnetic new awareness of Riley Davis.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Things were awkward with Desi, and Riley seemed to be keeping her distance. It was Desi’s last day today, and her farewell drinks this evening after work. Mac resolved to focus on work, but found his attention kept drifting over to Riley. 

+++

The bar was starting to fill quickly, but they had gotten there early enough to secure a few adjoining tables in the back. Mac paid for the whisky and the beer, and weaved his way through the crowd back to the tables. Everyone was there and having a good time. He was glad they had done this, it had been a long time since everyone had been together, relaxed and smiling. He hadn’t realised how much he’d missed seeing this. 

Mac headed directly to Desi and handed her the whisky, ‘Can we talk privately Desi?’ he asked. Desi silently nodded her acceptance, and stood to follow Mac bringing her drink. He found an empty table out of earshot and sat.

‘Look, I just wanted to talk to you. I know it’s been weird and I… I don’t like how we ended things... You know I think the world of you right? We’ve been through too much together for this to be how it all ends.’ Mac wasn’t sure what he’d wanted to say, he just knew that it didn’t feel right to part on these awkward terms. He found himself peeling at the label of the beer bottle, in a need to keep his hands busy.

Desi closed her eyes momentarily, inhaling deeply, ‘You’re right Mac. Again. I’m mad, I’m hurt, but I’m okay. I don’t regret you. Us. But being with you has been… let’s just say... I finally understand why storms are named after people’, she said wryly. 

Desi placed her hands on his, stopping his nervous fidgeting, ‘Listen, I want you to find happiness, you deserve it. We both do. And you never know, it might be closer than you think,’ she said cryptically and a little sadly. 

‘Look, I’m going to make my goodbye’s now, I have to pack for an early flight. But I’m really glad we talked. Take care okay.’ They both stood and Desi gave Mac a final fierce hug and a simple kiss goodbye on his cheek with a smile, before making her way back over to the group.

Mac watched as Desi’s made her goodbyes, when Riley arrived at the table, holding the hand of… Magnus he presumed. Right. That plan she hadn't wanted to cancel.

‘Oh Desi, I’m so glad I didn’t miss you! I’m sorry I’m so late. Desi this is Magnus, Magnus meet Desi. Possibly, the most badass woman on this planet!’, said Riley, giving Desi a hug and introducing her date to Desi.

‘No you aren’t late, I’m just leaving early as I still have so much packing to do before my flight tomorrow morning. But I’m glad I get a chance to say goodbye. I am really going to miss working with all you guys. And Magnus, it is definitely a pleasure to meet you!’ said Desi with a wink to Riley. 

‘Hold on to this one, she is pretty special.’ said Desi to Magnus, before she quickly threw a glance to Mac.

‘Bye everyone,’ and with a last backward wave Desiree Nguyen left.

‘Hi, I’m Mac, nice to meet you,’ he said, offering his hand to Magnus with a small tight grin pasted on his face that felt as fake as a politicians. Even though his lips were smiling, he couldn’t stop the warning he knew his eyes held.

‘Riley tells me you’re old friends. Nice meeting you, I’m Magnus.’

Mac surveyed this Magnus guy. He wore blue jeans and a white T-shirt so unnecessarily tight, that it emphasised his overly large biceps, the shirt visibly straining around his pecs. Show off. Objectively you could say he was attractive to the female population. He was too tall. Who was this guy? What kind of name was Magnus?

Mac found his eyes narrowing as he watched Magnus take a seat on a stool and casually pull Riley into his arms, seating her on his lap while he placed one of his gigantic paws on her lower back, stroking it with his thumb. That seemed a bit too familiar, a bit too handsy. Mac tried to see if Riley looked uncomfortable with it, but she was laughing and in conversation with Russ, Matty and Bozer. Mac felt a surge of jealousy rise up within him that gave him pause. He was jealous? Where did this come from? Mac tried to focus back on the conversation to distract himself, only to hear Russ ask how they met.

‘Oh, you know what can I say, I saw an angel about to fall out of the sky from heaven, and down a flight of stairs, and I reached out to catch her in my arms’, he said with an easy flirtatious charm. Mac found himself laser focused on Magnus’s hand stroking Riley’s lower back.

‘My hero, coming to my rescue!’ Riley joked as she batted her lashes and big hazel eyes at the blond giant like a cartoon Disney princess.

Mac glanced around and noticed everyone openly admiring this chucklehead, and heard a few sighs from the ladies as they looked at Mr Muscles arms. Mac’s could actively feel his teeth clenching harder, as he fought to control this jealousy raging inside him. Her hero? This guy? With his stupid muscles? This wasn’t like him. Mac tried to breathe a little slower to help get a handle on his emotions. They say jealousy is green, but all he could see was red.

He knew he was being rude by not engaging in the conversations with Riley and Mr-Muscle-Tee but he couldn’t think of anything he particularly wanted to say that would be appropriate at the moment.

“Well hello tall, blond and handsome! What can I get you from the bar?’, the waitress asked Riley’s date, openly flirting with him. Suddenly, the waitress stopped and looked more closely at Magnus, ‘Wait a minute… it’s you! Mr July!! Sandy, look, it's him!!’ she screeched to the other waitress. 

Within moments their table was swamped by waitresses and other women. One of them brought over a calendar for Magnus begging him to sign it. Turns out what’s-his-muscles featured in the LA Fire Departments charity fundraiser calendar, posing in very little as he rescued a kitten from a tree. The women were fawning over him like lovesick schoolgirls. Of course, he’s a fireman too. That’s. Just. Great. Mac could feel his jaw clenching dangerously. 

Mac could see that everyone from the Phoenix was laughing, joking and teasing Riley and ‘Mr July’, and just generally having a good time.

Mac felt sick with jealousy, he’d heard the expression before but he’d never known what it meant until now. He had no right to feel like this. Riley was his friend. But just this morning she had been in his arms, and now to see her in someone else's made him feel sick to the stomach. He couldn’t bear to watch Riley with the ridiculously good looking fireman for another minute longer. Mac suddenly felt the need for air, he needed to get out of here. Quickly Mac made his excuses and left.

+++

The next morning after a terrible night's sleep, in sheets that still smelled faintly like the soft floral gardenia perfume that Riley favoured, and after a punishing run that didn’t help to clear his mind, he decided to visit his parent’s to talk to them.

‘Mum, Dad. I don’t know what to do. I’m confused. I have all these feelings that I have never felt before. What do they mean? Is this love? Or is this something else? Infatuation?’ he asked out loud, looking at the twin headstones of James and Ellen MacGyver. His hands twisted a paperclip, bending it this way and that.

Mac examined his feelings and thoughts. Like any man of science he started with the facts. Mac thought about what he knew to be true. He knows he needs her. Riley. She is the calm in the storm that is his life. Whenever he thinks he is about to drown, she saves him. Over and over again. Without question or hesitation. She is his safe haven. When he thinks about all they have been through together and what might be coming, she gives him the strength to keep fighting, to keep going. 

He can’t do this without her and he doesn’t want to. Like the missing piece of a puzzle, Riley filled the empty space of his heart and made him feel whole. 

It all suddenly made sense now. Why his other relationships didn’t work. Why they couldn’t work. They never measured up to Riley. He had been quietly comparing them all to her all along, and none of them were ever her. She was the benchmark he set for all other women, because she was everything he had ever wanted and needed. The term friend had always felt too shallow to describe the complexity of them.

Mac knew he could no longer ignore his feelings. He named it for what it was. He is in love. He is in love with Riley Davis, and he thinks he always has been without even knowing it, since their very first mission.

‘I love her’, he spoke out loud in shock. The realisation knocked the air out of him, and he felt his knees go weak. He quickly knelt at his mother's grave and laid a flower, so that he wouldn’t fall over. I love her. The thought reverberated with a truthfulness he felt with his whole being. He had never been more sure of anything in his life.

He looked down at his hands, he’d twisted the paperclip into a heart. Mac carefully placed the clip on his mother’s headstone as doubts crowded Mac’s mind and weighed heavy on his heart. How does Riley feel about him? Does she even have those feelings? Could she? What if she is in love with someone else? What if he is too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support and for reading this far. I turned up the Mac angst in this chapter! Let me know your thoughts!


	8. Chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley Davis POV
> 
> Mac + Riley + Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took me so long to update. Things have been crazy busy at work. 
> 
> I really hope you like this chapter! It kind of chose it's own path.
> 
> Fingers crossed, I plan to get the next chapter up pretty soon.

The next few weeks were busy at the Phoenix. They had noticed an increase in communication traffic for Codex, but it was difficult to decipher the complex messaging and false trails. Codex knew now that the Phoenix were onto them and were covering their tracks more carefully than ever, but it was clear that something was up.

Riley also noticed that Mac was acting strangely. She put it down to his breakup with Desi, and grief over the loss of his father and aunt. He seemed to be... more watchful lately. She had caught him looking at her a few times. She thought he was probably just going into his overprotective MacGyver mode as he worried. She told herself he was probably watching everyone that way. A small part of her mind though couldn’t help but wonder if it was only her hopeful imagination that those sapphire blue eyes seemed to… linger. She hastily quashed that thought. She couldn’t let herself go there. It hurt too much. Riley had also noticed that Mac seemed to always be wherever she was. They really did need a bigger workspace. It was hard to concentrate with him so near.

Despite herself, she found herself remembering that moment… the moment when she woke up feeling safe and happy... in Mac’s arms, her legs entangled in his, her hand on his firm smooth chest. She remembered how right it felt, until she’d realised where she was and it wasn’t all a dream. She groaned internally (again) and felt mortified all over again. Poor Mac. He’d been so sick, and he had asked her to stay. Not to maul him with unwanted advances in his sleep. He’d been so polite and friendly, trying to make her at ease when he said ‘Good morning sunshine’, but she just knew he had to feel so uncomfortable and awkward. Thank god, he was too much of a gentleman to make a big deal of it.

She thought back to the farewell drinks for Desi. As she had walked in with Magnus, she had seen out of the corner of her eye Mac and Desi hugging goodbye. Mac hadn’t been his normal charming self for the rest of the time he’d remained, which hadn’t been for very long. He’d been unusually rude and standoffish, and she’d caught him scowling a few times, looking very tense. 

Magnus had asked her afterwards if there was anything going on between her and Mac, he’d thought that Mac had been acting a bit jealous. Riley couldn’t help the little snort of disbelief and laughter she’d given Magnus. Mac? Jealous? Of Magnus and Riley? No, chance, she’d quickly reassured Magnus. It wasn’t anything like that. Mac was just out of sorts and still reeling from his breakup with Desi. Riley knew full well that Mac didn’t think about her like that. He never had, and she knew he never would. 

She had come to accept that he was not hers to love. It didn’t stop her from loving him though. She could only hope that over time, this crush of hers would lessen or go away. All of this only increased her determination to be his friend and be there for him, whenever he needed. Because that’s what friends did.

She gave her head a little shake, and made herself concentrate. They had gotten a lead that Leland was arranging a meeting with Wolfgang Corbyn. Wolfgang Corbyn was a tech billionaire, with a net worth of $40 billion, he was the 30th richest man in the world and ranked the 20th most powerful. Corbyn had fingers in many pies, aerospace, solar power, neurotech, infrastructure and he maintained that his vision was to save the world and humanity. He widely proclaimed his goals of reducing global warming and preventing human extinction. Wolfgang Corbyn was even working on a mission to build a human colony on Mars.

It really wasn’t a wild leap in logic to reason that Leland, Codex and Wolfgang may have some connection, or if there wasn’t one yet, then Leland and Codex must have something they want from Corbyn. How were they connected? What did this mean? How deep was Codex’s reach? What were they planning?

The Phoenix team got to work trying to engineer a way into the highly secure private compound that was Wolfgang Corbyn’s home. Russ’s obsessive and round the clock digging, uncovered more information about the meet. It was to be held after the party for his only daughter Serafina’s 7th birthday, one of the rare occasions that he opened his home to guests. It was a very exclusive guest list, inner circle only, and all staff were long term and hand picked by Corbyn himself. It was going to be difficult but the team had faced harder challenges. They needed to find a way in so that they could try and find out what Leland, Codex and Corbyn were up to, and Corbyn seemed to trust no-one. 

Matty had a plan though. The team was going undercover again.

+++

‘What do you think?’ asked Bozer, as Riley examined herself in the mirror. She hardly recognised herself, gone was hacker Riley. She was wearing black thigh high boots with a 3 inch heel, fishnet stockings, sparkly sequined black hot pants, and a tight white silk vest style bustier that enhanced her cleavage to va va voom levels. The costume didn’t stop there, she had white silk elbow gloves, a diamante and feather head piece, dangling diamante earrings. This was all topped off with sexy stage make-up of red lips that would make Taylor Swift proud, sultry eye make-up and her hair in carefully styled waves that swept down over her shoulders and down her back.

‘Is all this really necessary Bozer?’, she asked as she turned to see what it looked from the back. 

‘Riley, you’re going to be a magician’s assistant, their job is to distract the audience’s eye so that the Magician can do his magic. Trust me, this will be veeerrrryyy distracting!’ he grinned.

Matty was sending them undercover as one of the children’s entertainment acts for Wolfgang Corbyn’s birthday party for his daughter Serafina. Mac was going to be a magician and she was his assistant, while Russ and Bozer monitored from a van nearby as their exit strategy. 

Bozer and Mac had been in their element for the last two days, planning the stage show and tricks. She’d been practicing most of the morning with Mac and Bozer as they refined the act this morning. She couldn’t believe what they had managed to pull together in such a short time.

She couldn’t help but smile at Bozer again, as she remembered how he and Mac had been completely nerding out about this, with Mac quoting Kurt Vonnegut ‘Science is magic that works’.

Today was going to be interesting. Just another Tuesday at the Phoenix Foundation. She grabbed a long black overcoat to cover the outfit, no way in hell was she was walking around looking like this.

+++

The mission was simple, more or less. Get in, perform their ‘magic stage show’, slip away at the first opportunity to plant some listening devices and cameras, then get out. This was purely a fact finding mission. Reconnaissance only. Simple. Uh huh sure.

Wolfgang Corbyn was a paranoid genius tech billionaire, and security was tight.

Riley bristled at the prematurely balding security guard as he frisked her a little too enthusiastically. They were passing through a security sweep of the sort you find at embassies and airports. There were scanners and guards rifling through their equipment, and they had asked Riley to remove her long overcoat. 

She’d tried not to let her face show the burning embarrassment she felt, at the sudden silence that fell. She knew everyone was staring at her and the distracting outfit, the security guards, the other guests and Mac too. 

‘What type of entertainment did you say again?’, said one of the guards, as he eyed her lecherously.

‘Are you here for the dads or the kids cutie pie?’, another one sniggered, as he openly leered at her.

‘Get your hands off her. You do not talk to her like that.’ Mac growled menacingly at the guys, moving to stand in front of her as a barrier.

The security guard had finished ‘frisking’ Riley and made a show of handing back her jacket slowly.

Riley looked at the smirking security guy and smiled oh so sweetly, ‘You know, being a dick won’t make yours any bigger’, before spinning on her heel and sauntering off.

Mac glared at guards some more before following Riley, his long legs stalking beside her to stay close. Ugh. Women had to put up with this nonsense all the time. She was sick and tired of it. She could handle herself. But still she was grateful to have Mac have her back.

She tried to make light of it, ‘Man, I’m glad Jack’s not here, that would not have ended well,’ she half joked. When she didn’t get a response she glanced over at Mac. He still looked furious, like he wanted to turn around and go back and confront the security guards. Riley knew Mac had definitely now activated over-protective mode.

‘Hey... hey... look at me,’ Riley said softly, stopping to get his attention, as she turned to face him fully. She touched his arm gently. She needed him to focus. ‘It’s fine. Honestly... just forget it. They aren’t worth it, and this stuff happens all the time unfortunately. The perils of being a woman in a world full of Trump voters and mouth breathers. I need you to focus, we have a job to do’, she reminded him.

‘You’re right’, Mac said reluctantly as he gave one more backward glare at the guards, taking a deep breath to calm himself before raking his hand through his hair, ‘We’ve got a show to do’. Mac reached up and gently gripped the hand she had placed on his shoulder, and he didn’t let it go, holding on to it as he led her through the crowd to set up for their stage show.

+++

‘Good afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen! Today, we have a show that is sure to amaze you! So please put your hands together for the main event – the wonderful, the incomparable, Maximilian the Magnificent and his enchanting assistant the Captivating Camille!’ Mac and Riley both took a bow, as the event MC introduced their show.

‘This will be a performance like none other, spellbinding, mystical, and extraordinary! Be prepared to be bewitched, bewildered and delighted! Watch closely as I…’ Mac extorted to the crowd as he began his first trick.

Angus MacGyver looked truly magnificent in his classic magicians tuxedo and top hat, with the red silk cape swirling around him hypnotically. Riley watched as entranced as the audience as Mac began the show. Over the next hour, with the occasional helping hand of his trusty assistant, Mac made magic. Things floated in the air, water poured itself, he turned copper into gold, made candles light and extinguish with just a wave of his wand, things seemed to appear and disappear at will, and he even seemed to catch and hold fire in his bare hands.

Even though Riley knew from their practice sessions that to Mac this was all just science in action, as he manipulated static electricity, magnetic fields, utilised the laws of physics and gravity to his advantage, created optical illusions, and even a little bit of electroplating. The way he did it so effortlessly was incredible.

As she watched Mac interact with the children, making them laugh and shriek in surprise and astonishment, she couldn’t help but think that one day he would be a wonderful father. It wasn't hard to imagine an adorable mini Mac with the same dimples and curious mind. She felt a little pang in her heart, at a future that wasn't hers. 

After the final applause and bows, Mac and Riley retreated backstage hastily. This was their window to get the listening devices in place. Riley pulled out her rig, just to see if it was even worth trying to hack into the system. That proved as fruitless as she had thought it would be. Wolfgang Corbyn was a tech genius billionaire, there was no way he didn’t have the best of the best IT security systems in place. Matty had provided schematics earlier that they had memorised. They were going to have to do this the old fashioned way. 

+++

Corbyn’s private office was on the second floor, with a balcony that overlooked the gardens. Riley balanced precariously on Mac’s shoulders as he held onto her legs. 

‘Have you got the last bug and camera?’ he asked.

Riley nodded, and dipped into her cleavage to retrieve the devices she tucked away in there earlier. She winked at him as she saw his eyes widen almost comically when he saw this. She carefully secured the bug and miniature camera at the window sill. She checked her phone, the camera had a good view of the room, and the sound seemed to be working. It was time to go. 

They heard a rustling sound and knew it must be a security guard. Mac quickly lifted and spun Riley off his shoulders, and she felt herself slide down his firm body swiftly, her hands automatically clutching his shoulders, and before she knew it she felt Mac’s warm lips on hers as he pressed her against him. This time it was her turn for her eyes to widen comically, as she gave a little gasp. 

She felt his arm tighten around her waist, as his other hand cupped her face gently. Riley melted into him, her lips parting to deepen the kiss as if it were the most natural thing in the world to be kissing her best friend. She got lost in the moment, in his touch and in his kiss, something she had only ever dared to imagine. Forgetting fleetingly that this kiss was just a ruse to distract the guard and disguise the real reason they were here.

‘Alright you two, enough of that, this area is off limits. Move along.’ said the guard as he shone the torch at them. Thankfully he was not one of those they had encountered earlier.

Blinking, Riley looked up at Mac, as he pulled back, his eyes on her were dark and his breathing heavy. She touched her lips. They were already swollen from their kiss and she could feel her chest rising and falling rapidly. 

‘Ah… yes sir’, she said as they both quickly looked away to regain their bearings and leave the area. Time to get back to base. Mission accomplished.

Adrenalin she told herself, just adrenalin. This didn’t mean anything. Don’t read anything into it. Friends. He is not yours to love. It was just adrenalin.

+++

Sitting in the back of the van with Bozer and Mac, as Russ drove back to base, Riley regaled them about the magic show.

‘Mr Wizard here was amazing! If the whole secret agent genius engineer bomb expert thing ever falls through Mac, you could definitely have a career as a magician. Seriously though, as the marvellous Mr Terry Pratchett said ‘It’s still magic, even if you know how it’s done’, and those kids loved every second of it and so did I’.

‘Well, I couldn’t have done it without my beautiful assistant!’, Mac said. ‘And of course you too Bozer! It was fun actually… But that was not the only surprise they will have tonight’, he smirked.

Riley looked at him consideringly. Mac had a mischievous glint to his eye, with the slightly guilty look of a naughty school boy. Suddenly, she knew. The guards. 

‘Wait... What!? What did you do to those security guards?’ she asked leaning forward towards him, unconsciously biting her bottom lip in anticipation.

‘Uh…’ Mac looked momentarily distracted and seemed to forget what he was going to say.

That was strange. He must be tired. ‘Well?’ she prompted, eager to hear.

‘So... while I was packing up I just happened to make a little detour. I found some ingredients handy that can make a pretty noxious stink bomb. When they open up their water bottles it will spray them all at high pressure with a stink that mimics skunk spray…It will last for DAAAYYS!’

By the time Mac finished this last sentence, Bozer was thumping the seat helplessly and doubled over laughing. Russ and Mac were both just laughing and cackling a little evilly. Riley was clutching her stomach and could hardly breathe, she was laughing so hard.

A little while later, when she was able to regain her breath and finally stop giggling, she nudged his shoulder with her own and caught his eye.

‘Thank you Mac. You're the best’, she said sincerely. ‘Oh god, my stomach still hurts from laughing. But seriously, thank you. I’m so lucky to have a good friend like you’.

Mac went suddenly still for a second before responding and for a moment she saw an expression she didn’t quite recognise flash across his eyes, before he smiled and nudged her back.

‘Those guys had it coming Riles. No one treats you like that and gets away with it.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, feedback and kudos keep me motivated! They put a smile on my dial and give me the push to keep going.
> 
> Also, FYI, I had heaps of fun researching science magic tricks :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for taking the time to read my little fic. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
